


Heartbeat

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien is a Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Creation, Death, F/M, Fluff, Life - Freeform, Not in the way many want though..., overprotective big brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Marinette defeated Hawkmoth when she was 17 years old but at a cost. She feels lost and with no Black Cat, the balance is distorted.Damian Wayne is 22 years old and still Robin. Even with being part of the team, he feels like something more is out there. While the team is in Paris, Damian follows a sound that seems to compel him.The two find themselves at the opposite sides, but fate has another idea. For she loves her Ladybug, and that is both a blessing and a curse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for the amazing Ozmav! It was a pleasure to write this and I truly hope you enjoy it. It will be about three chapters, but I'm the worst and might go over. We shall see! 
> 
> This is also a disclaimer that while I love this fandom, my Damian Wayne is probably a bit OOC. If you are looking for more canon-compliant works, this is not a piece for you. Also, this fic does have implied suicide. Nothing occurs, but it is heavily implied. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present Heartbeat.

Marinette smiled softly as she sat at the table by herself. The beautiful bride and groom twirled on the floor and Marinette found herself wiping a tear away. Adrien deserved this night and she didn’t want him to leave his bride’s side to be with her. Kagami understood their bond and never complained, but Marinette knew it hurt her when the two were able to seemingly read each other’s minds. The two were partners that both suffered lost, held each other when the other almost bled out and in Marinette’s case, fought to bring the other back.

While she loved Adrien and he her, it wasn’t romantic love. He found that in Kagami and she couldn’t be happier for him. When his father went to jail, her parents adopted him as soon as they could. His aunt gave her permission due to his want to stay in Paris, so Adrien Agreste became Adrien Dupain-Cheng. 

Sighing, Marinette sipped her wine glass again before setting it down and standing up. Kagami met her eyes worriedly, and she placated her. Unfortunately, her dear friend whispered into her brother’s ear and he immediately looked at her. Without words, she made him sigh and continue dancing. It wasn’t long before a smile was back on his face. She turned around and made her way on the outside, noting all the lovesick couples that had merged since the beginning of her Ladybug days. She still had her earrings, even though Adrien retired. The thought made her note all the past heroes around her. She spied Alya and Nino, who caressed the small bump that was just barely noticeable. Marinette smiled as she felt the life within Alya grow. That small heartbeat brought more weight to her shoulders. 

When Hawkmoth had struck Chat Noir, Ladybug did something no other holder had done before. She embodied Creation to defeat him and miraculously healed all the damage with no time limit. In exchange for this power, Marinette had the ability to feel life as it is created and to also create life. Though it may seem like luck, it was a curse. She knew when life would end. She felt the life of her Grandfather ebbing away a year ago, the cat in the alley as it took its last breath and the children’s ward in the hospital gave her panic attacks. Marinette knew when Chloe’s little girl had passed away before her and Luka even did. She still couldn’t quite look them in the eye even though they didn’t blame her. 

That’s why she refused to allow herself to be with anyone. She barely could be around her loved ones as she felt the hourglass slowly emptying. Tikki told her that she needed another black cat to balance this, but she refused to ask anyone. When Adrien found out after he had retired what had happened, what she did, he was furious and sorrowful. Begging for his ring back to help her, she told him “I will not allow you to hold that for me nor will I allow anyone.”

Drawing herself from her thoughts, Marinette had walked into the crisp night air in her lovely city of Paris. Tikki had phased by her from her hiding spot and silently sat on her shoulder.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Tikki began saying, “Please don’t do it.”

Marinette sighed and felt tears at her eyes once again, “I’m miserable Tikki. I know they would all be mad at me, but I hurt Tikki. My chest feels heavy every day because I wonder who I have to feel die today or tomorrow. I don’t want to go on anymore. Adrien has Kagami now to hold him up and he doesn’t need to be worrying about me anymore.” 

“You’re wrong Marinette. You’re wrong and you know it! Please- don’t do this…”

“I love you Tikki, but Spots on.” A warm pink glow lit up the garden before the heroine Ladybug took to the skies. 

On the opposite side of Paris, a team of heroes celebrated their victory over another villain on the outskirts of France. Enjoying the quiet Parisian summer night, the group laughed and joked around, decompressing from their latest exploit. All, but one member of the team huddled around the table devoured pastries from the famous Tom and Sabine bakery. Dick held back a chortle when Garfield accidentally snorted milk, but his good mood halted when he peered over at his younger brother. The current Robin leaned on the railing and surveyed the City of Love.

Sighing, Dick ran his hand along Kory’s arm before squeezing her softly and standing up. Meeting his eyes, she looked at Damian and nodded understandingly. Dick sent her a grateful smile before making his way to his not so small brother. 

“I don’t want a heart to heart conversation,” Damian spoke after a few minutes. Dick nodded but said nothing as Damian continued. “It’s just, I feel odd being here. I feel weird being on the team.”

“Damian…” Dick responded. 

“That’s normal though, isn’t it? I’m 22 years old and I’m still Robin, I’m a sidekick.”

“You are not a sidekick! You’re a valuable member of the team.” 

“Dick… I-... Do you hear that?” Damian jumped on top of the railing. 

Tensing, Dick straightened, “Hear what?” 

“A heart beat…. It’s racing.” Damian jumped off the roof. 

“Damian!” Robin was too far, swinging from one rooftop to the next. “Team, something is hypnotizing Robin. Let’s go!” 

Starfire darted to her feet, “Everybody get going! Find him and let everyone else know, so we can join up.” Everybody went off to do their tasks and the rooftop quickly emptied. “Dick, what did he hear?” 

Nightwing opened his mouth, and then closed it before muttering, “A heartbeat…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Damian raced over the rooftops. Following the elusive heartbeat that seemed to be moving away from him. Finally, it seemed as if the heartbeat had stopped right on top of the Eiffel tower which was right in front of him. He shook his head, attempting to get through the fog in his head. This isn’t like him, there’s something on top of the tower making him like this. Damian felt himself growl,  _ time to show it that I don’t like being led around.  _ Throwing himself down and rappelling up, he appeared in no time on the highest platform where a woman in red was kneeling and crying. A part of his heart ached, but it was shot down by the need to demand an explanation.

“Bravo, bravo. What an excellent performance.” He drawled while clapping. The woman darted up from her position. Seeing her whip out a yoyo, he continued by drawing his own weapon. “Listen, you don’t want to do this.”

The woman’s only response was a glare as she threw out her yoyo which magically seemed to lengthen as it neared him. He dodged and threw out a Batarang that she blocked. 

“I don’t know who you are, but this is not appropriate! How did you even get up here? Unless….” Her eyes seemed to analyze him until they widened and glinted with rage. “An Akuma! How?” 

“Akuma? Is that what you call those who you entrance?” He replied and doubled his attacks. The two darted over the platform, blocking and attacking at each chance. It wasn’t long before the rest of the team showed up and made the Lady in Red outnumbered. 

Nightwing placed his hands in a placating motion, “Come with us and we’ll see if there’s a way we can resolve this.” 

Red Lady snarled, “Not a chance Akuma. Tell me where your akumatized item lies, so I can help you!” 

“She’s crazy Nightwing, I don’t know how she hypnotized be, so be careful.” At that, the team began to double their attacks, but it seemed like luck was on her side. The Lady in Red parried their attacks without a sweat; however, worry began to show on her face. It seemed as if fate needed to intervene again. One of the members was able to get the yoyo away from her which made the woman cry out. She neared the edge of the tower holding out her fists as if she would be able to fight them all.

“Alright little lady, let’s come away slowly and let’s figure out how to help you,” Nightwing spoke once again, gesturing her away from the edge. 

“Help me? You mean to steal my earrings Akuma? I will die first.” Breathing heavily, she seemed to come to a conclusion that made Damian’s heart begin to race as if it knew something he didn’t. “Tikki spots off.” A pink glow surrounded the Red Lady until a woman in bluebell stood before them. “Tikki, run! Take them and run!” 

The little red fairy cried out, “Marinette, no!” But did as she was told and sped off, leaving the heroes dumbfounded. 

“Garfield, go after it!” Starfire ordered, but as soon as he moved, the woman moved. She darted over and tackled him. 

“No!” she screamed. However, the surprised Garfield attempted to free himself from the angry woman and threw her off. The two were too close to the edge and the woman was thrown off the platform. Damian was moving before he even could take another breath and threw himself off the tower along with her. His heart beating, matching the heartbeat roaring in his ears like the heartbeat that summoned him.

“Damian, no!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, just a disclaimer that this work does have implied suicide with thoughts and a conversation about it. It doesn't occur, but just a warning in advance. 
> 
> I'm not the best at DC (I know almost nothing), so the characters may be OOC. Also, the format may be weird, apologies!
> 
> Without further ado, I give you chapter two of Heartbeat.

Fate is all around us, whistling as it lines up the stones we shall take on our path. It entices us to place our feet on the path, and though we may try to dodge a stone, Fate just smiles and continues laying the stones in the direction we decided. 

The air whistled as Marinette fell. The city of flights flared around her in a never-ending daze and she could feel her brain thinking of ways to survive, even if her heartfelt differently. She was a truly lucky bug. Even though she had been wanting this moment, to be on the way to her death was a terrifying concept. It seemed time was slow as she contemplated her loved ones' reactions. Maman, Papa… Adrien. Oh Adrien, her soul mate. Hopefully, he’ll allow Kagami in when she dies, he has the tendency to shut people out. 

Marinette found her eyes watering, but her thoughts were cut off when a dark shape hurtled toward her. It was one of the Akumas, what was it doing? The man began to reach out toward her and seemingly out of character, she reached back.

His eyes glared down not in anger, but determination. Marinette felt a hand squeeze her heart as she made eye contact with the man.  _ I don’t want to die,  _ she thought,  _ not before I know you.  _ As their hands touched, a shot of fire, warmth, and light shot through her. The man’s eyes widened but grabbed her arm to pull her close. He wrapped his arm around before shooting a grappling hook into the tower which slowed their descent. 

Damian couldn’t believe it. He almost died to save this, this enchantress! His mind roared to put her in handcuffs as soon as they landed, but his instincts and his heart told him that she held no danger. The two landed; however, the two didn’t let go.

“Do I know you?” The woman asked, her voice a mere whisper. Before he could answer, a spinning top was slammed to the ground beside him. The woman was stolen from his embrace by a man in green and ushered away as a blonde fox with a feral scream attacked him. 

“Get back from her akuma!” Damian barely had a moment to move before a woman with a sword came to attack his other side. He backflipped to dodge the two, the sword hitting the flute with a loud tang. 

“Carapace, get her away!” The woman buzzing around in the air ordered, but the Turtle was blocked by Garfield landing with a furious roar. 

“Did we find a bunch of villains in Paris? Or are you all entranced by this sorceress?” Nightwing questioned as he forced the Fox to back up. 

“Villians? We’re the Miraculous team.” A man in teal announced as he avoided a kick from Kory. “Wait a minute, are you guys the Titans?” 

“Titans? Aren’t they American heroes?” The Man in green asked, dodging Garfield’s trunk. 

“Stop!” A loud voice demanded and immediately the French heroes fell back, all stepping in front of the figure who started this mess. “I believe this was a misunderstanding.” The woman in blue broke away from the group but stopped when Garfield growled. 

“Marinette…” The fox hero attempted to draw her back, but one look from her had him stepping back into formation. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am the hero Ladybug, Guardian of the Miraculous. I’m not sure what inspired such animosity, but I believe that it was a mistake.” Marinette’s eyes sharpened. “Unless you are here to begin a battle you will not win.”

The Titans stared at this woman, who was barely the size of most of her teammates, though the air around her crackled with electricity.

“You’re the Goddess of Creation, aren’t you?” Raven questioned. The Titans all glanced at her before remembering that they were on the defense. 

The fox hero smirked, “You could say that, glad that one of you has a brain.” Starfire growled, but the Titans remained still. 

“So what will it be? I would like to know why you attacked me.” Marinette spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen. 

Robin broke rank and began to walk up, causing the Parisian heroes to stiffen, but a hand from Marinette kept them from moving. He stopped a little over three feet away while his heart yearned to keep moving. 

“Is it normal for the Goddess of Creation to attract men and make them lose sense?” Robin growled. 

Marinette’s eyes tightened and her body hardened, her voice came out with a menace. “How dare you insinuate I urged you to come to the tower? I wanted to be alone for a reason, you, you bird brain!”

Nightwing’s eyes widened and he could see his team’s jaws had dropped. He was surprised that the Parisian heroes had similar reactions. 

“You’re the one who coerced me to come! I followed the sound right to you, so it had to be something you did!” Damian roared, his body straightening to intimidate. The woman in blue showed no signs of fear as she straightened to a height below his shoulders. 

“I have never met you before in my life and currently, I regret ever meeting you!” 

“I saved your life Goddess!”

“I didn’t ask to be saved, you bastard!”

“Wait, what? Marinette?” The fox hero strolled forward. “What do you mean by that?”

Marinette’s eyes widened from her face off. “Adrien…”

“You wanted to die? Marinette, but…”

Marinette folded in on herself, seemingly holding herself together, “It’s gotten so much worse Adrien. I can’t handle it anymore. I can feel Maman’s and Papa’s clock now, I’m so tired Adrien. I’m just so tired.”

The Fox hero muttered, “Trixx, let’s rest.” A bright orange light engulfs him, and a man in a tux is left behind. “Marinette, I have told you before that you could give me the ring. I will carry the burden with you. You’re my sister, my soulmate.” 

Another light appeared and a Japanese woman in a beautiful kimono came forward. “Marinette, you are my sister as well and I am heartbroken that you felt this. You should have spoken to us about it.” 

“Kagami, you don’t understand. I didn’t want anyone to know… I was going to undo what I did so long ago…” Marinette turned around, rising to her full height. 

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You’d do that and leave us wondering where you went? We’d have no body to bury, Marinette!” 

A small voice broke through the rising tension, “Adrien, she’s tried her best and this was what she wanted.” The fairy from earlier came down, holding the earring once more. 

“Hold up, I’m sorry, a flying bug? What are you, people?” Garfield’s voice broke through the increasingly tense argument in front and left the three formally dressed people wide-eyed. They had forgotten their audience. 

“We’ll finish this later Marinette.” Adrien growled. 

Marinette nodded, “After your honeymoon.” 

Adrien scoffed, “If you think I’m leaving on my honeymoon without speaking to you, you have another thing coming.” Kagami nodded in support as the other heroes tensed. 

“Perhaps. Now, I say we finish this discussion amicably at the top of the tower. If that suits you as well?” Marinette gestured to the heroes. Nightwing nodded, but before he could speak, Robin spoke.

“Agreed. Let’s go.” And without a second, grabbed Marinette and shot up to the top.

The Parisian heroes scrambled, “Marinette!” A sharp whistle broke through and they all stared at the Kwami. 

“Let’s give them a few minutes.” Tikki winked. 

Adrien thoughtfully gazed at the Kwami, “Tikki, is there something you know you’re not telling us?” The kwami merely hummed as the other heroes' lights appeared. Confusion appeared in the air as the Kwamis swarmed the leader.

“Is it really happening Tikki? Oh my honey, it’s been so long!” A honey bee Kwami buzzed. 

A small snake appeared next to Nightwing, “It appearsss to be occurring Pollen….” 

A shriek caused all the heroes to shoot a look at the green Monkey in Raven’s hands, a tiny Fox popped up.

“Oh, you scare easily.” A sharp smile appeared. “I like it. And besides, it seems like we’ll be pretty close after all of this.” 

Nightwing raised his hand, “Can I ask what in the world is going on in this city?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a long time in between chapters. I've been in grad school and suffered a loss, so I haven't been myself for a while. I'm hoping to start writing again, but I make no promises of the next time this will be updated. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter this weekend.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of failed suicide. 
> 
> Hello again! This chapter is shorter, so I apologize for that. I always have issues with the smaller chapters that are needed. I'm a very just say what happens, but you can't create a story like that! I also am extending the story to 5 chapters instead. Hopefully, it won't be extended again.

Marinette broke away from Robin as soon they had landed. “What was that, you uncivilized baboon?”

“Baboon? Don’t you mean buffoon?” Robin smirked which caused Marinette to simply wave his words away.

“I’m still learning English; however, my statement stands you degenerate asshole.” Glaring at the man, Marinette stepped a few feet away. Damian didn’t call her out on it since he would guess that she was fighting the same feeling he was. The feeling to touch and know her-him without barriers.

“Now, without you throwing a tantrum, would you be so kind to involve me in what is going on?”

Damian probably should have held back the insult, but this woman made everything he knew felt wrong. His skin itched, his hair stood on edge and his body yearned for her. He was not accustomed to feeling so distorted.

Her hands itched to touch him, and not in just a loving way. “You are an awful man. I was not throwing a tantrum. I was hoping to escape…” Marinette turned away from him. “You would never understand. I embodied creation to save not only Adrien, but the world. The villain, Hawkmoth, would have made his wish if I didn’t. Doing so, it caused me to feel when something is being created.”

“What is so painful with that?”

“I also feel when creation is being destroyed.”

Damian stepped back, “That's what you meant about the clocks. You know when someone is going to die.”

Marinette shook her head, “Not exactly. I can feel when some things are going to meet their end, but an abrupt ending? That I won’t know until it occurs.

She sighed, “Look, I don’t know why you were summoned to meet me. I swear to you I would not do so, especially not with what I planned to do.” “

You don’t seem to be the type to choose that path. Mainly because I can tell you love the people around you. I don’t think you would have done it.” Damian shrugged his shoulders and stepped near her.

“Excuse me?” Marinette eyed him in confusion. “This is the weirdest conversation after my failed suicide.”

“It's possible your magic wanted me to come to stop you. I think you would have changed your mind though. The way all those people came to help you, particularly the couple celebrating their wedding night.”

Smirking, Marinette glazed at him, “You don’t seem like the type of man to allow fate to decide your path.”

Damian frowned. “For a long time, I felt like it was my destiny to step into these roles the people in my life forged for me. I’ve always been told that I was wrong and in the wrong.”

“What about now?” Marinette held her breath and it seemed as if time had frozen.

“Now?” Damian made eye contact with the woman that drew him in like oxygen. “I’m wondering if I should let fate handle my choices a bit.” Marinette stepped closer to him and they both reached out, just about to touch each other hands without barriers.

“I think you will find that allowing fate to be in control will be exactly what you need Damian Wayne, son of the al Ghul clan.” Breaking apart, the two met the eyes of the small red bug. “It is finally nice to meet you again, Plagg’s chosen.”


End file.
